Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti
by Lyriraki
Summary: Semua berawal dari kejadian di masa lalu, kejadian yang mengubah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

Semua karakter disini milik Masashi Kishimoto!

Silahkan menikmati ceritanya.

* * *

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

 _Clinthing clinthing_

Terdengar bunyi dari sebuah lonceng kecil yang dipasang di atas pintu toko roti, lalu terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras seperti seorang pangeran, hanya saja dengan tatapan yang agak _dingin_.

"Se-se-selamat datang," terdengar suara gagap seorang wanita di belakang meja kasir.

Laki laki tersebut dengan cuek hanya memandang sekilas wanita yang sepertinya seusia dengannya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, laki laki tersebut membawa roti yang akan ia beli ke kasir. Terlihat wanita tersebut agak gugup. Tak sengaja laki laki tersebut melihat nama dari si wanita yang dipasang di bajunya. _Hyuuga Hinata_ , ya, itulah nama gadis tersebut.

" _Akhirnya."_ Pikir laki laki tersebut.

"Roti selai anggur, lagi?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm? Ada masalah?" suara yang berat keluar dari mulut laki laki tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, maaf. I-ini, to-total pembayaran anda," Hinata menyerahkan nota harga kepada laki laki tersebut.

Hinata sempat heran tapi juga sekaligus senang, bukan karena parasnya yang tampan, tapi karena beberapa hari ini laki laki tersebut sering datang ke toko roti tempatnya bekerja dan selalu membeli roti selai anggur dengan jumlah yang banyak. Memang itu merupakan sesuatu yang membahagiakan, tapi ia bertanya tanya untuk apa roti sebanyak itu? Laki laki tersebut selalu membeli roti dengan jumlah 15-20.

Setelah, menerima nota tersebut, laki laki itu lalu mengambil dompetnya, dan langsung membayarnya.

"I-ini kembalian anda,"

"Kau gagap ya?" pertanyaan dari laki laki tersebut membuat Hinata agak gugup.

"Aaah itu, sa-saya anooo, sa-saya tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, jadi saya merasa gugup."

"oh"

"I-ini kembalian anda,"

Setelah menerima kembalian dari Hinata, laki laki tersebut langsung berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu. Saat membuka pintu, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingat itu."

Medengar nama yang disebutkan laki laki tersebut, Hinata hanya bisa melongo dan tidak tahu harus apa, tapi ia sempat melihat senyum yang tipis, sangat tipis malah, dari bibir laki laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke tesebut.

000

"Te-te-terima kasih atas kerja samanya," Ucap Hinata pada Sawada Fumiyo, si pemilik dari toko roti, dan 2 rekan kerjanya, Fujiki Nanase dan Orisae Saya

"Sama sama Hinata-chan," Jawab Saya.

"Sama sama, Oh ya, beberapa hari ini aku melihat laki laki yang sangat tampan keluar dari toko ini loo. Apa kau tahu Hinata-chan? Karena saat itu kamu yang sedang bekerja di dalam sendirian, " tanya Nanase dengan penuh semangat.

"A-a-ah itu, i-iya."

" Waaah kamu beruntung sekali. Apa kamu kenal siapa laki laki itu?"

"E-e-eto, saya tidak kenal, ta-tapi tadi dia sempat menyebutkan namanya, kalau tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA? UCHIHA?" Fumiyo yang tadinya diam dan mendengarkan, menjadi histeris karena mendengar nama Uchiha.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-chan? Apa benar itu?"

"Siapa sih Uchiha itu?" Tanya Nanase dengan heran karena melihat tingkah manager dan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa kau ini bodoh ya? Kau hidup dimana saja eh? Uchiha adalah nama yang sangat terpandang di Jepang. Perusahaan milik Uchiha menguasai hampir seluruh perekonomian di Jepang. Tapi yang spesial bukan itu saja. 2 Anak dari Uchiha yang semuanya merupakan laki laki, dikenal sebagai idaman semua wanita, selain memiliki paras seperti pangeran, mereka berdua juga dikenal sangat cerdas." Saya menjelaskan dengan semangat yang membara.

"Waaah aku malah baru tahu, sebelumnya aku juga sudah tahu sih siapa Uchiha itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka seterkenal itu. Tapi menurutku itu wajar saja, karena pemuda tadi memang sangat tampaaaaaan~~"

"Hinata-chan, apa tadi Uchiha Sasuke sempat menyampaikan sesuatu? Kritikan atau komentar misalnya? Karena tadi Nanase sempat bilang kalau ia sering datang, " Tanya Fumiyo dengan was was.

"I-i-ya Fumiyo-san, akhir akhir ini laki laki tersebut memang sering ke sini. Ti-tidak Fumiyo-san, se-se-setelah membeli beberapa roti, dia langsung pulang."

"Roti apa yang ia beli Hinata-chan?" Fumiyo, Saya dan Nanase serempak bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aaah e-etoo anoo, Roti selai anggur," jawab Hinata dengan nada gugup."

"Baiklah rekan rekan kerja sekalian, mulai besok kita akan menyediakan berbagai macam roti dengan rasa selai anggur," ucap Fumiyo dengan penuh semangat.

"Siaaaaap!" teriak Nanase dan Saya.

Melihat tingkah rekan kerja dan managernya seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam saja. Sebelumnya Hinata memang pernah merasa bertemu atau bahkan mendengar nama laki laki itu, tapi ia lupa itu kapan.

Bersambung

* * *

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Fanfic pertama saya selesai, saya belum tahu ini sudah bagus atau belum, tapi terimakasih pada yang sudah membaca. Dan Silahkan jika ada yang ingin memberi komentar tentang cerita saya. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter disini milik Masashi Kishimoto, silahkan menikmati cerita

* * *

Chapter 2

"Te-te-terima kasih atas kerja samanya," Ucap Hinata pada Sawada Fumiyo, si pemilik dari toko roti, dan 2 rekan kerjanya, Fujiki Nanase dan Orisae Saya

"Sama sama Hinata-chan," Jawab Saya.

"Sama sama, Oh ya, beberapa hari ini aku melihat laki laki yang sangat tampan keluar dari toko ini loo. Apa kau tahu Hinata-chan? Karena saat itu kamu yang sedang bekerja di dalam sendirian, " tanya Nanase dengan penuh semangat.

"A-a-ah itu, i-iya."

" Waaah kamu beruntung sekali. Apa kamu kenal siapa laki laki itu?"

"E-e-eto, saya tidak kenal, ta-tapi tadi dia sempat menyebutkan namanya, kalau tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA? UCHIHA?" Fumiyo yang tadinya diam dan mendengarkan, menjadi histeris karena mendengar nama Uchiha.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-chan? Apa benar itu?"

"Siapa sih Uchiha itu?" Tanya Nanase dengan heran karena melihat tingkah manager dan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa kau ini bodoh ya? Kau hidup dimana saja eh? Uchiha adalah nama yang sangat terpandang di Jepang. Perusahaan milik Uchiha menguasai hampir seluruh perekonomian di Jepang. Tapi yang spesial bukan itu saja. 2 Anak dari Uchiha yang semuanya merupakan laki laki, dikenal sebagai idaman semua wanita, selain memiliki paras seperti pangeran, mereka berdua juga dikenal sangat cerdas." Saya menjelaskan dengan semangat yang membara.

"Waaah aku malah baru tahu, sebelumnya aku juga sudah tahu sih siapa Uchiha itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka seterkenal itu. Tapi menurutku itu wajar saja, karena pemuda tadi memang sangat tampaaaaaan~~"

"Hinata-chan, apa tadi Uchiha Sasuke sempat menyampaikan sesuatu? Kritikan atau komentar misalnya? Karena tadi Nanase sempat bilang kalau ia sering datang, " Tanya Fumiyo dengan was was.

"I-i-ya Fumiyo-san, akhir akhir ini laki laki tersebut memang sering ke sini. Ti-tidak Fumiyo-san, se-se-setelah membeli beberapa roti, dia langsung pulang."

"Roti apa yang ia beli Hinata-chan?" Fumiyo, Saya dan Nanase serempak bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aaah e-etoo anoo, Roti selai anggur," jawab Hinata dengan nada gugup."

"Baiklah rekan rekan kerja sekalian, mulai besok kita akan menyediakan berbagai macam roti dengan rasa selai anggur," ucap Fumiyo dengan penuh semangat.

"Siaaaaap!" teriak Nanase dan Saya.

Melihat tingkah rekan kerja dan managernya seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam saja. Sebelumnya Hinata memang pernah merasa bertemu atau bahkan mendengar nama laki laki itu, tapi ia lupa itu kapan.

000

Hari ini Hinata pulang agak malam karena membuat banyak roti dengan selai anggur sesuai dengan perintah Fumiyo-san.

Alasan kenapa Hinata bekerja adalah untuk membantu Ibunya meringankan biaya sekolahnya, ia tidak ingin Ibunya bekerja seorang diri, sementara ia hanya diam saja. Hinata tahu betul kondisi fisik ibunya, ia tidak ingin ibunya mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan almarhum ayahnya

Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi sudah meninggal saat Hinata kelas 3 SMP. Kematian Hiashi dikarenakan terlalu memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya saat bekerja, yang menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya memburuk dan jatuh sakit, lalu meninggal dunia.

Di jalanan yang sempit, Hinata berjalan dengan terburu buru, dia tidak ingin terjadi apa apa dengan dirinya.

Meskipun Hinata tinggal diperkotaan, tapi letak rumahnya bisa dibilang sangat terpencil, tidak lebih dari 10 kepala keluarga saja yang tinggal di wilayah tersebut. Selain terpencil, wilayah tersebut juga sangat kumuh.

Nasib baik bagi Hinata karena telah sampai dirumahnya dalam keadaan utuh sehat wal afiat. Setelah mengecek pintunya tidak terkunci, Hinata langsung masuk ke rumah.

Rumah Hinata memiliki luas 5x5m, dan hanya memiliki 2 ruangan saja. Ruangan yang pertama adalah ruang utama, yang digunakan untuk tidur, memasak, belajar, dan menerima tamu. Lalu ruangan yang ke 2 adalah kamar mandi yang hanya mengambil ¾ bagian saja. Mungkin rumah Hinata lebih cocok disebut kost kostan dari pada disebut rumah.

"Aku pulang" sambut Hinata dengan ceria

"Selamat datang Hinata, tumben kamu malam malam begini baru pulang? Biasanya saat ibu pulang kerja kamu sudah di rumah, ibu sangat khawatir," Sambut ibu Hinata. Hyuuga Hisako.

Hyuuga Hisako, merupakan ibu dari Hinata. Dilihat sekilas ia mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja lebih tinggi, dan warna bola matanya biru, tidak seperti Hinata yang memiliki bola mata berwarna Putih.

"Ma-maaf Bu, tadi aku membantu Fumiyo-san membuat banyak roti."

"Biasanya kamu juga membantu membuat rotikan? Tapi kenapa sampai malam begini?" meskipun sudah tahu alasan kenapa Hinata pulang telat, Hisako masih merasa khawatir.

"I-itu…. Ta-tadi saat akan menutup toko, aku dan rekan kerja yang lain membicarakan tentang la-laki laki yang sering datang ke toko, saat tahu nama dari laki laki tersebut, Fumiyo-san dan yang lain ta-tampak terkejut sekaligus senang, lalu bertanya roti apa yang ia beli."

"Waah sepertinya laki laki itu terkenal ya? Memang siapa nama laki laki itu Hinata?"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmmm Uchiha ya? Yaah pantas saja mereka seperti itu Hinata, keluarga Uchiha memang sangat terpandang."

Hinata sempat mengira ibunya akan bereaksi sama seperti Fumiyo-san dan rekan kerja lainnya, tapi ternyata tidak, ibu Hinata tetaplah Ibu yang kalem dan lemah lembut.

"I-iya Bu, karena itu tadi aku pulang telat. Ma-maaf telah membuat ibu khawatir."

"Tidak apa apa Hinata, ibu bisa faham. Nah sekarang, mari kita makan, kebetulan tadi ibu membeli oleh oleh saat pulang."

Hisako mengambil kantong plastik berwana hitam dan menaruh isinya di mangkuk, sementara Hinata menata meja lipat berukuran 2x2m untuk digukanan sebagai meja makan.

Oleh oleh yang dibawa Ibu Hinata adalah ramen, dengan lahap mereka memakan ramen tersebut.

"Maaf Hinata, Ibu hanya bisa membelikanmu ini," mata ibu Hinata tampak sayu saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ta-ta-tak apa Bu, aku suka ramen kok," Hinata mencoba menghibur ibunya yang tampak sedih.

"Anak baik," ucap Hisako sambil mengelus elus kepala Hinata.

Setelah makan ramen, Hinata membereskan mangkuk dan mencucinya, lalu merapikan meja lipat yang tadi digunakan untuk makan malam dan menggunkannya sebagai meja belajar.

"Jangan belajar terlalu malam Hinata," Hisako mengambil futon untuk 2 orang dan menyiapkannya disamping tempat Hinata belajar.

"I-iya Bu."

Ditengah tengah aktivitas belajar Hinata teringat sesuatu

" _Hmm Uchiha Sasuke ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku lupa. Kalau wajahnya sepertinya aku juga pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya? Aaaaaargh."_

Hinata merasa kesal karena dia tidak bisa ingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu. Awalnya dia tidak ingin memikirkannya karena

" _Eh? Tunggu dulu, aku ingat! aku pernah melihatnya,ya aku pernah melihatnya! Ya, pada malam itu."_

Bersambung

* * *

akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai, sedikit catatan. untuk yang bingung seperti apa rumah Hinata, Rumah Hinata itu mirip kost kost'an. untuk yang udah pernah lihat kost kost'an pasti bisa faham maksud saya

Terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, dan para pembaca lainnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

Flashback

" _Sepertinya aku pulang terlalu larut, aku harus cepat pulang!"_

Hinata berjalan agak cepat, ia tidak ingin membuat ibu dan ayahnya cemas karena tidak biasanya Hinata pulang larut malam begini.

Saat akan memasuki gang yang menuju rumahnya, tidak sengaja Hinata menabrak seorang pemuda.

"Hei kau buta ya? Lihat lihat dong kalau jalan!" pemuda tersebut tampak marah pada Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, Sa-saya tidak sengaja."

Saat Hinata mau beranjak dari tempatnya, ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya dengan erat, tentu hal tersebut membuat Hinata kaget. Dan ternayata laki laki yang Hinata tabrak tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan 2 temannya, salah satunya adalah yang memegang tangan Hinata.

"Halooo nona manis, tidak sopan bila kau menabrak seseorang dan langsung pulang begitu." Suara laki laki tersebut membuat Hinata merasa takut.

"Ta-tadi kan sa-sa-saya sudah meminta ma-maaf."

"Waah nona masih SMP ya," Sahut salah satu teman laki laki yang ditabrak Hinata.

"A-a-ano bi-bisa to-tolong lepaskan tangan saya? Sa-sa-saya mau segera pu-pulang" Jujur, sekarang Hinata merasa dirinya terancam bahaya.

"Kenapa terburu buru nona manis? Lagi pula masih ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan disini, benarkan Sasori?" Tanya laki laki tersebut pada temannya, Sasori, pria dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Begitulah, kau masih ada urusan denganku. Kinkaku, Ginkaku, biar aku saja yang memberi hukuman pada gadis kecil ini." Sasori mulai mendekati Hinata.

"Wah wah, itu tidak adil Sasori, kami juga ingin ikut ambil bagian dong."

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi, perlahan lahan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Jangan menangis begitu nona manis, kita tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu." Pernyataan dari Ginkaku tersebut malah membuat Hinata semakin takut dan gemetar.

"Sudahlah Ginkaku, dia malah semakin takut tuh, lebih baik kita percepat sa-uagh" Tiba tiba Ginkaku terpental karena dipukul oleh laki laki misterius.

"Oi siapa ka-uagh" Kinkaku juga ikut terpental karena dipukul laki laki misterius tersebut.

Hinata yang merasa pergelangan tanyannya longgar dan mendengar suara kesakitan dari orang yang menahan tangannya tadi, mencoba untuk membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat membuka mata, Hinata melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya dan temannya yang lain tersungkur di tanah.

Belum sempat Hinata memahami apa yang terjadi, sebuah suara dari laki laki yang tidak ia kenal, menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Pergilah! Cepat!" kata laki laki tersebut, sambil menatap mata Hinata, mata yang hitam pekat, seakan Hinata ditelan oleh mata itu.

"A-a-a-ah i-i-it—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan bicaranya, laki laki tersebut memotong perkataan Hinata. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi!"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia langsung pergi sesuai perintah laki laki tersebut. Ia sempat menengok ke belakang dan mendengar sebuah nama, nama yang menyelamatkannya dari sebuah bencana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disinini UCHIHA?!" Ginkaku terlihat sangat marah karena perlakuan Uchiha itu kepadanya. Kinkaku juga tampak marah, sementara Sasori memasang tatapan tajam pada uchiha tersebut.

"Si pasangan emas dan perak, lalu, si kriminal dari Negara pasir, Sasori si ekor kalajengking, sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu kalian. Tapi, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang agak lama,"

Serempak Ginkaku, Kinkaku dan Sasori langsung menyerbu Uchiha yang sendirian itu, dan terjadi bentrok antara mereka berempat.

000

Hinata terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan berharap cepat sampai dirumah. Hinata juga teringat laki laki bernama Uchiha yang menyelamatkannya tadi, kalau tidak salah tadi Hinata hanya melihat laki laki itu saja, itu artinya ia sendirian, sendirian dan dikeroyok oleh 3 orang? Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha tersebut.

Saat sampai dirumah, Hinata langsung mengetuk pintu dan disambut oleh ke2 orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kamu tampak ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Hisako dengan cemas.

"I-itu ta-ta-tadi," Hinata seperti tidak bisa berbicara, lidahnya terasa kaku, dan pelupuk matanya terus mengeluarkan air.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Hinata," perkataan dari ayah Hinata, Hiashi, seperti memaksa Hinata untuk segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul Hinata mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami sampai selesai, mulai dari dirinya yang diganggu, sampai dengan ia ditolong oleh seorang laki laki.

"Dimana mereka Hinata? Ayah tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini!" dengan penuh amarah Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mengantarnya ke tempat terjadinya kejadian tersebut.

000

"I-i-itu ayah, disamping ga-gang itu," Hinata menunjuk sebuah gang, dimana ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Sesampainya mereka di gang tersebut, Hinata dan Hiashi hanya melihat gang yang sepi, sepertinya mereka terlambat memberi bantuan. Meskipun tidak tahu mereka berkelahi seperti apa, tapi jika melihat sekeliling gang tersebut, pasti sudah terjadi pertarungan yang sengit.

Saat melihat parahnya keadaan gang tersebut, seperti ada cipratan darah dimana mana, Hinata sempat syok, dan tanpa sadar ia menangis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada laki laki tersebut, mengingat ia hanya sendirian menghadapi 3 orang. Hinata merasa dirinya sangat bersalah, ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan laki laki itu sendirian, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat laki laki tersebut terluka, dan ia menyesal karena tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tanpa sadar pandangan Hinata mulai buram, ia melihat ayahnya yang berlari menghampirinya dan berteriak, tapi telinga Hinata seperti tidak mendengar teriakan itu, lalu kesadaran Hinata menghilang.

Pada keesokan harinya Hinata tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami pada malam itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah seorang laki laki tampan yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari para penjahat.

Flashback end

* * *

Maaf saya baru bisa update Chap 3, akhir akhir ini ada sedikit gangguan hehe.

Catatan: Karena ada yang bingung pada pada kata 'Saya' , Saya itu sebenarnya nama dari rekan kerja Hinata Orisae Saya.

apabila ada keraguan silahkan bertanya. terimakasih

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan dan para pembaca lainnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

" _Aku mengingatnya, syukurlah. Kejadian pada malam itu, salah terbesarku, dan hutangku yang belum terbalas. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan laki laki tersebut, Uchiha, ya, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Hinata merasa malam ini ia sangat bahagia sekaligus sedikit menyesal, karena akhirnya ia bisa mengingat pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dirinya pada malam itu, tapi dilain sisi, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari hal tersebut.

" _Yosh, besok aku harus berterimakasih."_

Dengan semangat yang membara, Hinata bertekat untuk membalas budi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Karena ingin segera melihat hari esok, Hinata langsung tidur dan melupakan kegiatan belajarnya.

" _Aku sangat gugup, apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Bagaimana caraku berterima kasih? Aaaaaaaaah, ini membuatku bingung."_

Mungkin untuk malam ini Hinata akan mengalami malam yang panjang karena kebingungannya.

000

Meskpiun matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, beberapa orang sudah memulai aktivitas mereka masing masing, salah satunya adalah Hinata. Ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, karena ini merupakan hari terbaik, hari yang membahagiakan, yaa mungkin itulah pikirnya.

Hinata sudah memulai aktivitasnya pada pagi ini, seperti mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Meskipun masakan yang ia masak tidak tergolong mewah, namun masakan Hinata tergolong enak. Memasak memang salah satu hobi Hinata.

"Waah kamu semangat sekali Hinata,"

"I-i-iya Bu, hehehe."

"Memang hari kamu ada acara apa sampai semangat begini?"

"Nggak a-ada apa apa kok Bu."

"Yakin?" Hisako penasaran dengan tingkah Hinata pada pagi ini.

"I-i-iya." Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertayaan dari ibunya, meskipun ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan karena akhirnya ia menemukan laki laki yang menolongnya, tapi tetap saja kejadian tersebut pasti akan mengganggu aktivitas ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hinata, mari kita sarapan."

"i-iya Bu."

Keluarga Hyuuga memulai aktivitas pagi mereka dengan harmonis, sarapan bersama, bercanda bersama, tapi tetap saja itu tidak seperti dulu, saat Hyuuga Hiashi masih bisa berada dalam keluarga ini.

000

Hari ini Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan ceria, ia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan ingatannya pada sahabat dekatnya, Tenten, yang merupakan pacar dari kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji. Tapi dari pada disebut sahabat, Hinata lebih suka menganggap Tenten sebagai kakaknya.

Hinata mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen, sekolah elit yang terkenal di pusat kota. Alasan kenapa Hinata bisa masuk sekolah ini adalah karena beasiswa, ya, Hinata adalah siswa yang tergolong pandai, karena itu ia mendapat beasiswa untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini.

Suasana kelas yang masih hening, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang sudah masuk, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi, jadi wajar saja bila keadaan kelas masih sepi. Hinata duduk dibangkunya paling pojok belakang dan melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada saat dikelas, membaca buku.

Tanpa disadari, ruangan yang tadinya hanya berisi beberapa orang sekarang sudah penuh, dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi, selang beberapa menit guru masuk ke kelas Hinata, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

 _Criiing criiiiing criiiiiing_

"Akhirnya istirahaaaaat!"

"Ayo ke kantin, sudah lapar nih."

"Ayo kita main sepak bola!"

Begitulah suasana kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Hinata seperti biasa, lebih memilih berdiam di kelas dari pada keluyuran di luar kelas. Ia mengambil bekal yang ia bawa lalu menaruhnya di atas menjanya.

Setelah menunggu, orang yang Hinata tunggu akhirnya datang ke kelasnya, Tenten.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan, maaf, menunggu lama ya?" sapa Tenten

"Ti-tidak kok Tenten-chan, ju-justru a-aku yang harus me-meminta ma-maaf karena membuat Tenten-chan datang ke kelasku." Terkadang perasaan tersebut membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, terkadang ia menawarkan diri untuk ke kelasnya Tenten, tapi Tenten takut kalau tiba tiba Hinata karena tidak biasa di suasana ramai.

"A-a-ano Tenten-chan, ada yang ingin a-a-aku ce-ceritakan," Hinata merasa gugup.

"Hm? Cerita apa Hinata?"

Hinata pun mulai menceritakan semua kisahnya dari awal sampai akhir. Awalnya Tenten hanya cengar cengir saja mendengar cerita Hinata, karena Hinata menceritakannya dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Lalu pada bagian 'Uchiha' Tenten sedikit membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"BENARKAH ITU HINATA-CHAN?"Tenten berteriak karena kaget, dan membuat semua yang dikelas menjadi menatap mereka berdua. Ditatap oleh mata sebanya itu, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Tenten menyadari dampak perbuatannya dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Maaf maaf" Tenten membungkuk untuk meminta memaaf pada seisi kelas, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan, bagaimana?"

"Ma-maksud Tenten-chan?"

"Begini Hinata-chan, ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagimu, atau bisa dibilang ini keberuntungan yang paling besar untuk semua wanita, tapi dirimulah yang mendapatkannya."

"Eh?" Hinata merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Tenten

"Kau harus bisa merebut hati Uchiha Sasuke Hinata, harus!"

"Ta-ta-tapi Tenten-chan, a-aku ha-hanya ingin berterima kasih karena dia sudah menolongku, a-aku ti-tidak ada niat u-untuk begitu."

"Tapi Hinata, dilihat dari tingkahnya, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padamu?"

"A-a-aku tidak paham dengan ini Tenten-chan."

"Aduuuuh Hinata-chan, begini ya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang beberapa kali ke tempatmu bekerja, dan akhirnya ia memperlihatkan siapa dirinya. Bukankah itu sudah terlihat jelas kalau ia tertarik denganmu Hinata-chan?" Tenten hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menginginkan itu Tenten-chan, A-aku ha-hanya ingin berterima kasih. La-lagi pu-pula, ti-tidak mungkin orang sepertiku bisa dekat dengannya." Hinata hanya mengeluarkan senyum yang hambar, tapi dalam sekejap ia berubah ceria.

"Ta-tapi a-aku akan berusaha, se-setidaknya aku harus membalas perbuatan Uchiha-san pada malam itu."

Melihat Hinata seperti itu, membuat Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Bagi Tenten, Hinata sudah seperti adik sendiri, ia sudah mengenal Hinata lebih dalam dari siapapun di SMA ini.

"Hmm baiklah Hinat-chan semoga kamu dapat mencapai tujuanmu itu, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak."

"Ti-tidak apa apa kok Tenten-chan, a-aku su-sudah sangat senang Tenten-chan mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Justru aku yang meminta ma-maaf kalau karena mengganggu Tenten-chan dengan ceritaku."

"Uwaaa Hinata-chaaaaaan." Tenten langsung menyambar kearah Hinata dan memeluknya erat, ia gemas dengan tingkah Hinata, karena saking eratnya ia memeluk Hinata itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

"A-ano Tenten-chan a-a-aku tidak bi-bisa bernafas."

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan kamu menggemaskan, baik lagiiiii. Eh Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?" Dan Hinata pun pingsan.

000

 _Criiing criiiiing criiiiiing_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, beberapa siswa tampak antusias dengan suara indah dan merdu itu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, nongkrong di café, ekskul, dan ada yang pergi ke tempat les.

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Hinata langsung pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, ia tadi memang sempat pingsan karena perbuatan Tenten, tapi sekarang ia sudah sehat dan siap untuk bekerja.

Hinata mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pinggiran kota, letak toko roti tematnya bekerja memang tidak terlalu menonjol karena berada di pinggiran kota, tapi toko roti tempat Hinata bekerja memiliki banyak pelanggan setia karena roti yang mereka buat adalah buatan tangan sendiri, bukan dari pabrik atau yang lainnya.

Hinata sudah bekerja di toko roti ini selama kurang lebih 3 tahun, ia mulai bekerja di toko roti ini semenjak Ayahnya meninggal, yaitu sampai kelas 3 SMP, dan sekarang Hinata sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Disini Hinata juga belajar cara membuat roti, sebenarnya dulu Hinata juga sudah hobi membuat roti saat ia dibangku SD, tapi karena ia memilih fokus belajar untuk mendapat beasiswa, akhirnya hobinya tersebut ia tinggalkan.

 _Clinthing clinthing_

" Ah! Selamat siang Hinata-chan" Hinata langsung disambut oleh Fumiyo.

"Se-selamat siang Fumiyo-san." Saat Hinata melihat beberapa sudut toko, Hinata heran karena melihat Saya dan Nanase sudah ada di toko.

"Selamat siang Hinata-chan, hari ini kami datang lebih awal karena ingin melihat Uchiha Sasuke, karena kata Saya, kalau Uchiha Sasuke datangnya saat siang hari, atau lebih tepatnya saat kamu bekerja." Nanase sedikit menggoda Hinata dengan perkatannya tersebut.

"A-aa-ano mmmm a-aku mau ganti ba-baju dulu." Hinata langsung kabur dari Nanase.

000

"Apa hari ini dia tidak datang ya?" Sepertinya Nanase harus sedikit menelan pil kekecewaan, sudah 1 jam, tapi Uchiha Sasuke belum menunjukkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya begitu, padahal aku berharap bisa melihatnya lebih dekat," Saya juga mengalami perasaan yang sama.

"Mu-mungkin U-Uchiha-san me-memang tidak da-datang," tapi dari semua kekecewaan rekan kerjanya, Hinatalah yang merasa sangat kecewa, karena ia tidak bisa berterima kasih pada Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Clinthing clinthing_

Baru saja mereka membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang dibicarakanpun langsung datang. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat diambang pintu toko, tatapan matanya yang tajam bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung menuju ke rak roti bagian selai anggur tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para karyawan yang ada disana.

Melihat Uchiha Sasuke secara langsung, membuat Nanase, Saya, dan Fumiyo membatu seketika, tapi dengan cepat Fumiyo tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, hari ini kami ada produk baru, semuanya buatan tangan, silahkan dilihat lihat. Ah anda juga dapat mencobanya jika anda mau," Fumiyo tidak akan menyiakan nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia harus bisa menarik hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan Fumiyo, Sasuke mengambil satu persatu roti yang ada dan menghirup aromanya satu persatu.

"Jika anda ingin mencobanya dulu tidak apa apa Uchiha-san."

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke masih melakukan aktivitasnya sebelumnya.

"Begitu, baiklah." Sepertinya Fumiyo memang harus diam, ia tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas Uchiha Sasuke, bisa bisa Uchiha Sasuke langsung pergi. Fumiyo harus bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Dilain sisi, Nanase, Saya dan Hinata hanya memperhatikan aktivitas Uchiha Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Kau beruntung sekali Hinata-chan, sangat." Kata Nanase sambil terus memandang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar sekali, aku baru tahu kalau ia setampan ini jika dilihat dari dekat," Saya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sementara Hinata, ia merasa sangaaaaaaat senang karena Uchiha Sasuke datang, akhirnya ia bisa berterima kasih pada pahlawannya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah selesai memilih roti yang akan ia beli. Hari ini sepertinya ia membeli roti yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Uchiha Sasuke langsung menuju ke kasir, di kasir terlihat Hinata sangat gugup.

Sasuke langsung menaruh roti roti tersebut di atas meja kasir, Hinata mengambil salah satu roti tersebut dan menghitung jumlah uang yang harus dibayar Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Ayo Hinata katakana, katakana,"_ Dalam hati Hinata sudah bertekad untuk mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya lebih gampang mengucapkannya dalam hati ketimbang dari mulut.

"I-i-ini total pembayaran anda." Hinata menyerahkan nota pembayaran _"ayoo katakana Hinata."_

Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan langsung membayarnya, setelah itu ia langsung menuju ke arah pintu keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda Uchiha-san." Fumiyo terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Waah aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa bekerja disinini," Nanase masih memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti saat Uchiha Sasuke datang.

"Aku juga, yak an Hinata?" Begitupun dengan Saya.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kesepatan ini, _"Ayo Hinata, kejar dia, atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan ini,"_ Dengan tekad yang kuat Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan dan mengejar Uchiha Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Saya.

"Waah ada Hinata-chan?" Fumiyo kaget dengan tingkah Hinata, begitupun dengan rekan kerja yang lain, tapi Nanase dan Saya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

Saat keluar dari toko roti Hinata langsung melihat sekitar, dan syukurlah ia masih bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa piker panjang Hinata langsung berlari menuju Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-u-u-u-u-Uchiha-san!" Hinata berusaha keras agar suara kecilnya bisa didengar.

Usaha keras itupun terbayarkan, merasa nama marganya dipanggil Uchia Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melihat Hyuuga Hinata berlari ke arahnyam, sekilas terlihat senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Uchiha Sasuke masih memasang tampang cool.

"A-a-a-ano a-a-ada ya-yang ingin sa-saya bicarakan," Hinata berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa?"

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-saya i-i-ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH," Hinata membungkuk untuk memberi tanda kalau ia bersungguh sungguh.

"Untuk apa?" Uchiha Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Sa-sa-saya i-i-ingin be-berterima kasih pa-pada U-u-uchiha-san karena pa-pada ma-malam itu U-u-u-uchiha-san te-telah menyelamatkan sa-sa-saya."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi karena ia tidak faham dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Sa-sa-saya ta-tahu mungkin me-mengucapkan te-terimakasih sa-saja be-belum cukup u-untuk membalas pe-pe-perbutan U-u-u-uchiha-san, ka-karena itu, bila U-u-u-uchiha-san i-ingin meminta bantuan, de-dengan se-senang hati, sa-sa-saya akan membatu U-uchiha-san, a-a-apa pun i-i-itu." Setelah mengatakan semua itu Hinata merasa sangat lega.

Sasuke masih merasa heran dengan perkataan Hinata, tapi tiba tiba ia berkata.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus jadi pembantuku selama liburan musim panas ini."

"E-eh?" Hinata hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Bersambung

* * *

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan, SolirishDikara dan para pembaca lainnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

Chapter 5

Rumah yang megah bagaikan istana, halaman yang dipenuhi bunga, gerbang depan yang mewah sebagai sambutan bagi para penghuni maupun tamu yang mampir, disambut oleh puluhan pelayan yang menunggu dibelakang gerbang tersebut.

Itulah yang awalnya Hinata pikirkan tentang rumah Uchiha Sasuke

Tapi, apa ini?

Sekarang Hinata berada di salah wilayah pedesaan dekat dengan kota tempatnya tinggal, dan di didepannya terlihat rumah sederhana yang memiliki ukuran 2x rumahnya. Ya, inilah rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tampak sedang memperhatikan ekspresi dari Hinata.

"A-a-ano ti-tidak ada a-apa apa U-u-uchiha-san," Hinata merasa dirinya ditatap tajam oleh mata itu.

"Apa kau berfikiran bahwa rumahku semegah istana? Lalu memiliki banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran kesana kemari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sesuai dengan pikiran awal Hinata, membuat Hinata menunduk malu karena fikirannya tersebut.

"Rumah seperti itu membosankan," Sasuke berkata dengan nada lirih.

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan, Hinata ingin bertanya, tapi karena tidak memiliki keberanian, akhirnya ia hanya diam.

"Ayo," Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya, diikuti Hinata yang berjalan di belangnya.

"I-i-iya,"

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, Hinata tampak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, lingkungan yang bersih dan damai, selain itu juga memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Lalu penduduk sekitar juga tidak terlalu banyak, sepertinya sebagian dari mereka bekerja sebagai petani.

Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Masuklah!"

"Ba-baik U-u-uchiha-san," tanpa ragu Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke, Hinata tambah kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Jika dilihat dari luar rumah Sasuke memang terlihat sederhana, tapi saat masuk ke dalam, kesan dari 'sederhana' langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan kesan yang lain, 'indah'? Bukan, tapi 'mengerikan'.

Yang ada didepan mata Hinata sekarang adalah sebuah, ah bukan sebuah lagi, tapi setumpuk sampah yang bertebaran dimana mana, pakaian yang tidak terurus, rumah Sasuke sudah jauh dari kesan keluarga 'elit'.

"Tugas pertamamu adalah membersihkan semua ini," perintah Sasuke pada Hinata.

"E-e-eh?" Hinata hanya bengong mendengar perintah dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau itu pembantuku," Tegas Sasuke.

Ya, mulai hari ini sampai akhir liburan musim panas Hinata akan menjadi pembantu Sasuke, kejadian ini terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Flashback

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu jadilah pembantuku selama liburan musim panas ini."

"E-eh?" Hinata hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Pembantu? Tunggu apa ini? Ini diluar logika Hinata, ia tidak bisa memahami maksud dari perkataan Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-a-ano U-u-uchiha-san, maksud dari me-menjadi pem-pembantu i-itu—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata katanya, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadi kau bilang 'membantu apa pun'kan? Kalau begitu turuti apa kataku." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Ba-ba-ba-baik," Hinata menjawab secara reflex karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Flashback end

Dan begitulah kenapa Hinata sekarang meyandang gelar 'Pembantu Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Cepat bersihkan semua ini," Setelah memberi perintah, Sasuke langsung keluar rumah, entah mau kemana laki laki tersebut, yang pasti sekarang Hinata masih mematung memandang pemandangan di depannya ini.

" _Tidak ada gunanya aku melamun, aku harus segera membersihkan semua ini, ini merupakan tanggung jawabku, yosh semangat Hinata,"_ Ya, ini adalah pilihan Hinata, ia sendiri yang mengatakan akan melakukan apa pun, jadi ia harus menerima resikonya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Hinata masih merasa prihatin dengan kondisi rumah ini, Apa Sasuke selalu tinggal ditempat seperti ini, ia tidak habis pikir dengan bagaimana rasanya tinggal ditumpukan sampah sampah ini. Lalu bagaimana jika ada tamu datang? Bukannya disambut dengan hangat oleh si pemilik rumah, tapi malah disambut dengan pemandangan yang seperti ini.

Saat sedang membersihkan rumah Sasuke, Hinata sempat kepikiran dengan pekerjaannya di toko roti, kalau ia bekerja jadi pembantu di rumah ini, itu artinya ia tidak bisa bekerja disanakan? Karena khawatir dengan pekerjaannya tersebut, Hinata mempercepat altivitas bersih bersihnya.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam, akhirnya Hinata selesai dengan aktivitas bersih bersihnya, sebelumnya Hinata merasa lega karena tidak menemukan benda benda yang tidak lazim ditumpukan sampah tersebut. Meskipun Hinata tampak polos, tapi di usianya yang sudah remaja, tentu ia tahu hal hal yang seperti itu.

Hinata berjalan ke luar rumah dan menemukan Sasuke sedang bersantai di bawah pohon depan rumahnya sambil memakan roti yang ia beli tadi.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke bermaksud untuk meminta penjelasan tentang pekerjaannya.

"A-a-a-ano U-u-uchiha-san?"

"Hm?"

"E-e-eto, i-i-itu, ka-kalau aku di-disini sebagai pe-pe-pembantu, la-lalu bagaimana de-dengan pe-pekerjaanku di toko ro-roti?" Hinata tampak was was saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"oh, kau bisa bekerja disana seperti biasa."

"Eh? A-a-apa maksud U-u-uchiha-san?"

"Kubilang, kau bisa bekerja disana seperti biasa, lagi pula kau hanya bekerja disana saat siang hari sampai sore kan?"

"Ah i-i-iya juga," Hinata merasa lega saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dengan toko roti tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin memakan waktu setengah jam bila ia bersepeda. Dan Hinata baru menyadari satu masalah lain, ia tidak membawa sepeda. Hinata baru ingat kalau tadi ia dibonceng Sasuke dengan mobilnya yang sekarang berada di samping rumahnya, dan tidak ada sepeda untuk pulang, itu artinya Hinata harus berjalan untuk bisa pulang ke rumahnya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang," seperti bisa menebak ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

"E-e—eh?"

"Apa? Kau tidak mau?" Sasuke mengambil satu bungkus roti lagi dan memakannya.

"A-a-ano bu-bukan seperti itu. Ha-hanya saja, a-a-aku takut me-merepotkan."

"Tidak juga," Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke tampak terkejud dengan apa yang dillihatnya, rumah yang tadinya seperti tumpukan sampah, sekarang telah berubah drastis.

Semua sampah yang tadinya menumpuk disetiap ruangan telah hilang, dan buku buku yang tadinya berserakan sekarang sudah ditata rapi ditempatnya. Pakaian pakaian yang tadinya juga berserakan sekarang sudah ditata rapi. Benar benar perubahan yang hebat.

"A-a-ano U-uchiha-san, pa-pakaian yang ku ra-rapikan di-di-disana se-sebenarnya sudah kotor, a-a-apa a-a-a-aku boleh me-mencucinya?" Sebenarnya tadi Hinata sempat ingin mencucinya, tapi karena itu bukan miliknya, dan ia juga tidak tahu apa itu masih akan dipakai atau tidak, jadi Hinata hanya merapikannya saja.

"Boleh," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah buku, lalu membacanya sambil berbaring dilantai.

"Ba-baik," Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari si pemilik, Hinata mengambil pakaian yang tadi telah ia rapikan, lalu mencucinya.

Sambil membaca buku, Sasuke mengamati gerak gerik gadis tersebut, ia tampak cekatan dan teliti dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Melihat Hinata seperti itu tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia seperti melihat Ibunya. Ia rindu dengan ibunya, beberapa bulan ini Sasuke menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, Uchiha Corp.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mencucinya, ia lalu menjemur pakaian tersebut di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Setelah itu Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat Sasuke sedang membaca buku.

Merasa dirinya akan mengganggu, Hinata akhirnya duduk dipojok untuk istirahat sejenak, sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia melihat wajah itu, mata itu, mata yang hitam kelam yang menyelamatkannya dari sebuah bencana, mata pahlawannya. Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar pintu rumah Sasuke yang diketuk. Sasuke yang tadinya berbaring sambil membaca buku langsung berdiri. Hinata sempat berdiri untuk membuka pintu,tapi dicegah oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata duduk kembali.

Saat membuka pintu, Sasuke mendapati seorang laki laki bertopi membawa sebuah kotak kardus.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, silahkan tanda tangan disini," kata laki laki tersebut sambil menyerahkan kotak dan nota penerimaan.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil nota penerimaan dan menandatangani nota tersebut, lalu mengambil kotak kirimannya. Lalu membawanya masuk.

Hinata sempat heran dengan kotak yang dibawa Sasuke, kotak tersebut tidak terlalu besar, Hinata mengira mungkin isinya sebuah buku.

Sasuke merobek plastic luar kardus tersebut, dan perlahan membukanya. Saat dibuka bukan buku yang ada, melainkan sebuah pakaian. Sepertinya Hinata salah dengan pikirannya.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke masih menyobek plastic yang membungkus pakaian tersebut.

"Ba-baik," entah kenapa Hinata merasakan firasat buruk, dan semoga saja firasatnya salah.

"Kau akan memakai ini," Sasuke sudah selesai menyobek plastic yang membungkus pakaian tersebut, dan saat diperlihatkan isinya, Hinata tampak syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah pakaian Maid, dengan setelan rok panjang dan lengan pendek terlihat didepan mata Hinata. Mungkin hari ini Hinata benar benar mengalami pengalaman yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Pengalam yang berasal dari masa lalunya, semuanya saling terhubung satu sama lain.

* * *

waaah saya minta maaf baru bisa update Chapter 5, biasa status masih pelajar, jadi masih sibuk, maksudnya menyibukkan diri, hehe*Bilang aja males nulis*.

Yak, ada beberapa pertanyaan dari beberapa pembaca, sebelumnya saya minta maaf, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa si penanya.

1\. Kenapa Sasuke selalu beli roti selai anggur? Pertanyaan ini akan terjawab seiringnya jalan cerita berlangsung, jadi mohon untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

2\. Yg nolong Hinata bukan Sasuke? gak mungkinkan orang jenius lupa? hmmm, untuk siapa si penolong saya sarankan untuk mengikuti alur cerita dulu. lalu alasan kenapa Hinata lupa adalah, karena syok berat, ia merasa sangat bersalah, dan pada akhirnya ia pingsan dengan hilangnya sebagian ingatannya, seperti yang saya ceritakan di Chap 4 sebelumnya.

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan, SolirishDikara, Miyuchin2307,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Ozel-Hime, Melisa6601 dan para pembaca lainnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

Chapter 6

"Aaaaaah Hinata-chan, kau beruntung sekali bisa dekat dengan Sasuke," Saya dengan kegirangan memegangi pundak Hinata.

"Benar sekali, aku jadi iri denganmu Hinata-chan. Bisa satu atap dengan laki laki setampan itu…. Aaah kau benar benar membuatku iri," kata Nanase sambil meletakkan beberapa roti di rak.

Fumiyo terlihat antusias membolak balik koran yang dipegangnya, ia berharap salah satu orang terpenting dalam ekonomi Jepang tersebut mengontari roti yang ia jual. Tapi setelah membolak balik halaman, ia tidak menemukan berita apapun yang terkait dengan Uchiha. Sepertinya Fumiyo harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha tersebut.

Disisi lain, Hinata tampak dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan, ia sedang dicekoki pertanyaan oleh salah satu rekan kerjanya, Saya. Pada awalnya, pertanyaan pertanyaan dari Saya bisa dibilang masih dalam level 'normal', mulai dari pertanyaan seperti apa rumah Sasuke, bagaimana Sasuke saat dirumah, apa yang ia sukai saat di rumah, dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya. Tapi saat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang menyatakan bahwa ia menjadi pembantu Sasuke sampai akhir liburan musim panas, pertanyaan yang tadinya masih dalam level 'normal' seketika berubah menjadi level 'hard', mulai dari berapa kali Sasuke mandi, apa sampo yang digunakan Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke makan, bahkan sampai bertanya apa warna CD Sasuke. Untung saja kemarin Hinata tidak menjumpai benda 'itu' saat membersihkan rumah Sasuke. Sungguh benar benar level 'hard'.

Hinata yang dicekoki pertanyaan seperti itu hanya diam dan berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya dari siksaan ini. Nanase pun hanya tertawa saat Hinata dicekoki pertanyaan pertanyaan itu. Sungguh setia kawan sekali rekan kerjamu Hinata, sungguh.

"A-a-ano Sa-Saya-chan, a-a-aku ingin ke-ke toilet dulu," Hinata merasa ia harus segera menghindar, harus!

"Uuuuuuh Hinata-chan tidak seru, ya sudah sana," Saya pun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"hehe ma-maaf," Hinata merasa sangat lega. Ia berjalan menuju ruang khusus staf, lalu masuk ke toilet untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang tidak pernah ia banyangkan sebelumnya.

Flashback

"Kau akan memakai ini," Sasuke sudah selesai menyobek plastic yang membungkus pakaian tersebut, dan saat diperlihatkan isinya, Hinata tampak syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah pakaian Maid, dengan setelan rok panjang dan lengan pendek terlihat didepan mata Hinata. Maid? Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada difikiran Sasuke, dalam fikirannya saat ini, sepertinya Sasuke sangat ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pambantu sungguhan, bukannya pemabantu biasa.

"E-e-e-eto U-u-uchiha-san—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke melemparkan pakaian maid tadi ke Hinata.

"Cepat pakai itu Hyuuga. Dan, jangan panggil aku Uchiha," setelah melemparkan pakaian maid ke Hinata, Sasuke lalu keluar lagi, tapi sebelum sempat membuka pintunya ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hinata yang masih bengong.

"Dan bersihkan sampah sampah itu," begitulah katanya, lalu keluar.

Hinata masih saja bengong, otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, ia melihat ke pakaian maid yang dipegangnya itu. Apa Hinata memang harus melakukan ini? meskipun Hinata bekerja sebagai pelayan, tapi Hinata tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, yaaah antara pelayan dan pembantu memang beda, tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan bagi Hinata. Dengan pasrah Hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu berjalan ke arah cermin di samping kamar mandi, ia terlihat kaget melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Hinata yang saat ini menggunakan baju maid bisa dibilang sangat menawan, setelan baju yang pas dengan dirinya, rambut panjang sepunggung yang ia gerai terlihat cocok saat dihiasi ala maid. Tapi menurut Hinata, baju pembantu tetap saja pembantu, ia harus melaksakan apa yang dipentahkan tuannya.

Tidak ingin berlama lama melihat dirinya dicermin, Hinata mengambil kardus dan plastik yang digunakan untuk membungkus pakaian maid yang ia gunakan saat ini, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Sekarang masalah lain yang harus Hinata selesaikan adalah, ia harus memanggil Sasuke dengan apa? Karena tadi Sasuke bilang kalau ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama 'Uchiha-san' maka Hinata harus memikirkan nama selain itu. Apa ia harus memanggil 'Uchiha-sama' seperti di film film? Tidak, tidak, tadi Sasuke bilang ia tidak ingin dipanggil nama keluarganya, jadi, setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan antara 'Sasuke-san' dan 'Sasuke-sama' Hinata memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke-sama' karena menurutnya itu nama yang cocok untuk tuannya.

Tanpa sadar muka Hinata terasa panas, nama yang baru ia pilih tadi memang tepat(menurutnya) , tapi apa ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkan nama itu? mengucapkan 'Uchiha-san' saja ia sudah sangat susah apa lagi 'Sasuke-sama'. Sekarang ia benar benar frustasi.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata berada di dalam rumah sambil bersih bersih, Sasuke masih belum kembali, apa mungkin ia pergi? Ya, Hinata berpikir mungkin Sasuke ada urusan, makanya dia belum kembali, namanya juga orang kaya, pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, apalagi dia termasuk orang yang penting di negaranya. Sekarang Hinata merasa lebih lega. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir, selama beberapa jam di rumahnya Sasuke, Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan apapun selain membaca buku, bahkan ia juga tidak menemukan barang elektronik apapun dirumah Sasuke, selain kipas angin dan lampu tentunya.

Hinata berjalan ke luar rumah untuk mencari udara segar, ia ingin menyegarkan fikirannya. Saat sudah di depan rumah, Hinata berjalan jalan di sekitar rumah Sasuke, ia ingin melihat pemandangan desa yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Saat berada di samping rumah, Hinata terkejut, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Tadinya Hinata sempat gugup, tapi saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke sedang serius tiba tiba berubah seperti orang yang marah, Hinata menjadi takut, ia belum pernah melihat raut muka Sasuke seperti itu.

Sasuke dengan emosi menutup teleponnya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah rumah. Saat akan berjalan, Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah memakai pakaian maid yang ia belikan untuknya. Ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya marah, seketika berubah, ia tidak menyangka pakaian itu akan sangat cocok dengan Hinata(menurutnya). Dimata Sasuke sekarang, Hinata yang tampak malu malu dengan pakaian maid bisa dibilang sangat menawan, mungkin pilihannya memang tepat.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemikiran Sasuke, Hinata memang tampak menundukkan dirinya seperti biasa karena malu, tapi tidak, sekarang Hinata merasa takut, kakinya yang gemetar tidak terlihat karena tertutup roknya yang panjang. Hinata takut dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang marah, karena itu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata, dengan ekspresi yang sudah berubah cool.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sa-saya ha-ha-hanya ja-ja-jalan ja-ja-jalan," Hinata bertambah gemetar.

"Hn, terserah," Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata.

"A-a-a-ano Ma-ma-maaf."

" Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"E-e-e-e-e…." Hinata hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani membuka mulutnya, lidahnya terasa sangat kaku saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ayo kembali," Sasuke merasa, dirinya yang tadi, membuat Hinata merasa ketakukan.

"I-i-i-iya," Hinata berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

"Pakaian itu cocok denganmu," perkataan Sasuke tersebut, membuat rasa takut yang tadinya menyelimuti diri Hinata menjadi hilang, dan berganti dengan sensasi panas yang terasas di mukanya.

000

Seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, saat berada di dalam rumah ia hanya berbaring dan membaca buku, sementara Hinata, dengan setia melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tampak Hinata yang sedang istirahat dipojok, dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hinata ingat bahwa ia akan diantar Sasuke pulang, tapi jika Sasuke tidak bangun terpaksa ia harus tidur di rumah Sasuke. Bukannya mau menginap, tapi Hinata merasa akan berbahaya jika ia keluar malam malam begini, meskipun ia bisa berjalan kaki, tapi tetap saja akan sangat jauh, lain cerita jika Hinata membawa sepeda.

Merasa semua tugasnya sudah selesai Hinata pergi ke toilet untuk berganti baju, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan baju yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke merasa matanya sangat berat, dan badannya juga agak kaku, yaah Sasuke merasa posisi tidurnyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini, ia mulai bangun dan duduk untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

Merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ke toilet.

Saat berjalan ke arah toilet, Sasuke sempat mendengar bunyi bunyi yang aneh, tapi ia hiraukan karena kesadarannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, mungkin mencuci muka adalah solusi yang tepat.

Saat membuka pinta toilet, Sasuke baru tahu kalau di dalam sedang ada orang, dan dengan otaknya yang cerdas, ia langsung tahu siapa itu, tapi itu terlambat karena…..

*PLAK* "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Terdengar bunyi teriakan dari Hinata, beserta tamparan yang sangat manis dari tangan Hinata.

Malam yang diterangi oleh bulan dan prajurit bintang, suara dari hewan malam pedesaan yang merupakan ciri khas dari kesunyian, dan angin malam yang sangat memanjakan raga yang letih. Semuanya sangat terasa damai dan tentram, termasuk laki laki dan perempuan yang berada di mobil berwarna hitam yang menyerupai malam. Sang perempuan yang terus melihat ke arah pemandangan malam yang gelap, dan sang laki laki yang dengan damai menyetir kendaraannya, dan tak lupa juga cap 5 jari yang dengan indah menghiasi pipi laki laki tersebut.

"Tamparanmu, keras juga," komentar laki laki tersebut.

Dan sang perempuan masih saja menatap pemandangan malam dengan damai.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang akan sangat berkesan bagi perempuan tersebut, hari yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Flashback end

bersambung

* * *

Maaf semuanya, saya baru bisa update.

pertanyaan kalian yang tentang kenapa Sasuke membeli selai anggur dan masa lalu Hinata, perlahan lahan akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya.

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan, SolirishDikara, Miyuchin2307,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Ozel-Hime, Melisa6601, hana, taomio dan para pembaca lainnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

Chapter 7

Hinata keluar dari toilet dan langsung ke meja kasir, dan tentunya ia berharap introgasi dari Saya sudah berakhir.

Hinata berdiri dengan tenang sambil menunggu beberapa pembeli selesai memilih roti yang akan mereka beli, setelah itu, dengan cekatan Hinata melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kasir.

Di toko Roti Fumiyo, Hinata bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir dari siang saat ia pulang sekolah sampai sore, terkadang ia juga membantu dalam membuat roti sampai malam setelah jam kerjanya habis untuk menambah upah pekerjaan, meskipun Hinata masih trauma dengan kejadian di masa lalunya, tapi ia tetap keras kepala, ia tidak ingin Ibunya sendiri yang bekerja keras, maka dari itu Hinata ingin melawan ketakutannya. Tapi karena kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Hinata bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadinya, semua jam kerja Hinata jadi berantakan. Hinata yang pada liburan musim panas ini ingin bekerja full time di toko Fumiyo jadi harus mondar mandir kesana kemari karena ulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemarin setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke, ia mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, entah dari mana ia mendapat nomer ponsel Hinata yang pasti Sasuke menyuruh Hinata, besok ia harus datang ke rumah Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata meng'iya'kan permintaa tersebut.

Dan tadi pagi, sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Hinata datang ke rumahnya dengan naik sepeda, saat sampai di rumah Sasuke, ini yang Sasuke katakan,

"Pakai bajumu, dan bekerjalah."

Awalnya Hinata ingin menolak, tapi seperti tahu apa yang akan Hinata katakan, Sasuke langsung berkata,

"Kau hanya bekerja di toko roti itu saat siang sampai sore, itu artinya pagi sampai siang, dan sore sampai malam, kau bekerja untukku."

Inilah akhir tragis bagi Hinata. Ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak paksaan Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, Hinata berusaha menata dirinya agar terlihat tenang, ia harus terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Dilihatnya beberapa pelanggan setia yang sering, berkujung ke toko roti tempatnya bekerja, mereka tampak sangat ceria saat masuk ke dalam toko, memilih roti dengan penuh semangat, lalu membelinya, dan ada juga yang baru masuk sudah menggoda para pekerja yang lain, termasuk Hinata.

Toko Roti Fumiyo memiliki pelanggan yang beragam dari berbagai usia dan profesi. Ada yang masih sekolah di bangku SD, SMP dan SMA, pekerja kantoran, tukang bersih bersih, dan masyarakat lainnya. Dan yang unik adalah, meskipun toko Roti Fumiyo memiliki banyak pelanggan, ia masih belum atau lebih tepatnya, tidak memberi nama pada tokonya, ia beranggapan biarlah tokonya dikenal sebagai toko roti sederhana. Meskipun begitu, kebanyakan masyarakat setempat memanggil toko Roti Fumiyo dengan sebutan "Aroma Roti Dari Surga".

Sebutan tersebut bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, mereka yang baru masuk ke dalam toko Roti Fumiyo akan dimanjakan dengan aroma roti yang khas dari berbagai jenis roti, ditambah dengan nuansa toko yang terbilang klasik lalu didukung juga dengan musik musik klasik kuno yang menambah sentuhan sempurna, inilah yang menjadi daya tarik pelanggan. Meskipun begitu, toko Roti Fumiyo masih kalah bersain karena letak mereka yang tidak strategis, apalagi masih banyak toko roti di luar sana yang memberikan kepuasan lebih dari toko Roti Fumiyo.

Dan hari ini adalah awal dari liburan musim panas, tentu saja toko Roti Fumiyo ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Meskipun ramai, para staf yang bekerja juga bersemangat, bukan karena upah tambahan, tapi memang seperti itulah para staf pekerja di toko roti tersebut. Mereka menyukai pekerjaan mereka, pada awalnya mereka juga ingin membuka toko sendiri, tapi karena keterbatasan biaya, mereka terpaksa harus menjadi pekerja. Dan di toko inilah mereka merasa nyaman dan 'berbeda' dari toko Roti lainnya.

Setelah kesana kemari melayani pelanggan, tidak terasa suasana yang tadinya ramai sekarang sudah sepi, pada jam siang begini memang jarang ada pelanggan karena ini merupakan jam kerja/jam tidur siang.

Karena sudah sepi, Hinata dan yang lainnya beristirahat untuk memulihkan stamina mereka, mereka tidak beristirahat di ruang staf, tapi mereka beristirahat di samping kasir, mereka lebih suka disana dari pada di dalam ruang staf.

"Aaaaaah, capeknya, awal liburan memang melelahkan," kata Saya sambil mengambil 2 kursi untuk duduk, lalu diserahkannya pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Sa-Saya-chan," Hinata mengambil kursi yang diberikan Saya.

"Hey Saya! kenapa kau hanya mengambil 2 kursi saja? kau menyuruhku duduk dilantai ya?" Nanase agak kesal dengan tingkah Saya.

"Ambil sendiri dong, dasar manja," ejek Saya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa katamu?" Nanase tambah kesal karena diejek dengan muka seperti itu.

"A-a-ano Nanase-chan, kursi ini u-untukmu saja, a-a-aku akan ambil satu la-lagi," Hinata berdiri dan menyerahkan kursinya pada Nanase, tapi dengan cepat Nanase menolak tawaran dari Hinata.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, aku akan ambil sendiri. Sudahlah tidak papa, kau duduk manis saja di situ," Nanase lalu mengambil 1 kursi untuk dirinya.

"Ngomong ngomong, tanggal 17-20 nanti, toko akan tutup, kalian berenca libur kemana?" Tanya Saya sambil menyeruput kopi kalengnya.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk berlibur, tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku jalan jalan, sekali kali aku ingin menyegarkan otakku," jawab Nanase dengan muka sok dewasa.

"Huh, dasar sok dewasa. Kalau kamu Hinata-chan?" respon dari Saya, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Nanase.

"A-a-aku mungkin a-a-akan belajar di rumah," _dan tentunya juga bekerja di rumah Uchiha-san,_ pikir Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membahas lagi soal itu di depan mereka.

"Aaah membosankan, hmmmm, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama? ke pantai mungkin? Mumpung ini musim panas," Saran Saya

"Ah boleh juga tuh, bagaimana Hinata-chan? kau mau ikut?"

"A-a-aku masih belum ta-tahu, na-nanti a-aku a-a-akan Tanya pada i-ibuku dulu, ma-maaf," Hinta menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa Hinata-chan, santai saja, tidak usah seformal itu," Saya merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah Hinata, _benar benar anak yang baik dan sopan_ , pikir Saya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Fumiyo-san juga?" Nanase melirik ke arah Fumiyo.

"Ide bagus. Fumiyo-san, bagaimana kalau tanggal 17-20 kita mengadakan liburan bersama? Ke pantai?" Teriak Saya kepada Fumiyo yang sedang asik membaca Koran siangnya.

"Boleh saja," Jawab singkat Fumiyo dengan masih fokus pada korannya.

"Yes! Nah sekarang tinggal menunggu hari, dan ya, Hinata-chan, jika kamu bisa ikut segera kabari kami ya."

"I-iya Saya-chan."

"Oh ya, ngomong ngomong mana 'Tuan Uchiha'mu Hinata? Biasanya jam segini ia sudah ke sini," Sindir Nanase sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

Glek! Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Waaaah iya, aku sampai kelupaan. Baiklah Hinata-chan, kita mulai lagi acara wawancara kita," Saya dengan tatapan mata berbinar binar mendekati Hinata secara perlahan.

 _Tolong aku Fumiyo-san_ , dan orang yang berharap menolongnya masih asik dengan korannya.

Tamat riwayatmu Hinata.

000

" _Kakak, apa yang yang terjadi?"_

" _Lari Sasuke, lari"_

 _Dor dor dor, bunyi pistol bergema di setiap langkah Sasuke._

" _Carilah tempat aman Sasuke, cepat,"_

" _hosh hosh, Tu-tuan Sasuke, ma-maafkan saya tidak bisa me-melindungi anda."_

" _hisk hisk Kabuto, kabuto bertahanlah!"_

" _Anak bodoh, cepat lari."_

" _Ayah, hisk Kabuto Ayah"_

" _CEPAT LARI SEJAUH MUNGKIN"_

" _Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"Huaaaah," Sasuke terbangun dengan muka pucat, dan sedikit air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

 _Mimpi itu lagi_ , Sasuke merasa tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sangat mengerikan yang harus dialami bocah berusia 7 tahun.

Saat tidur Sasuke terkadang mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang ulang, tentang masa lalunya, masa lalu kelam yang hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu ia duduk untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke melihat ke arah jam, _Sudah saatnya aku menjemputnya_. Sasuke lalu keluar dari rumah, dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

000

"Aneh, apa hari ini dia sibuk? Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam biasanya," Kata Nanase.

"Iya ya, kau tahu sesuatu Hinata?" Tanya Saya sambil menata beberapa roti di rak.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu Sa-Saya-chan," Hinata merapikan pakaian kerjanya, karena jam kerjanya sudah selesai, jadi Hinata akan segera menuju ke rumah Sasuke, seperti pesannya tadi pagi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal bisa sekalian cuci mata."

Hinata berjalan ke arah Fumiyo, dan meminta izin untuk pulang,

"Fu-Fumiyo-san, te-terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, ma-maaf tidak bi-bisa membantu me-membuat roti."

"Tidak apa Hinata, lagi pula kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membantu kami membuat roti, kamu pasti punya pekerjaan di rumah."

" Ti-tidak kok Fu-Fumiyo-san, a-aku suka me-membuat roti, i-itu hobiku," Sahut Hinata dengan cepat.

"Iya, iya. Nah cepat pulang, hati hati di jalan ya?"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Fu-Fumiyo-san," Hinata membungkuk lalu berjalan ke arah Nanase dan Saya.

"A-a-aku pulang du-dulu Sa-Saya-chan, Na-Nanase-chan. Te-terimakasih atas kerjasamanya"

"Sama sama Hinata-chan, hati hati di jalan,"

"Iya Hinata-chan, sama sama, hati hati di jalan, dan sampaikan salamku untuk 'Tuan Uchiha' " goda Saya.

Hinata malu mau membalas apa, jadinya ia langsung keluar dari toko dengan muka memerah.

"Dasar Hinata-chan," Nanase geleng geleng dengan tingkah rekan kerjanya itu.

"Hehehe Hinata-chan imut sih," Sahut Saya.

Setelah keluar Hinata langsung menuju ke tempat sepedanya, yaitu di samping toko roti. Saat sampai di tempat sepedanya berada, Hinata kaget karena menemukan sebuah mobil yang sepertinya ia kenal. Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

Hinata perlahan mendekati mobil itu, lalu keluar seorang laki laki setengah paruh baya. Saat laki laki tersebut keluar keluar, Hinata langsung berdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ternyata firasat Hinata benar.

"Halo nona Hyuuga, sudah beberapa minggu ini kita tidak bertemu. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu dong, kau membuatku takut. Nah nona manis, mari kita selesaikan masalah kita."

"Ji-Jiraya-san"

Bersambung

* * *

Full naked? Waduh saya gak tahu ya, coba tanya sama Sasuke*PLAK*

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan, SolirishDikara, Miyuchin2307,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Ozel-Hime, Melisa6601, hana, taomio, keyko keinarra minami dan para pembaca lainnya.


	8. Chapter 8

Aroma Dari Sepotong Roti

Chapter 8

Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke toko roti Fumiyo untuk menjemput Hinata, di tengah perjalanan Sasuke teringat Hinata yang sedang bersih bersih menggunakan baju maid, mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit menganggkat bibirnya, ' _menarik'._

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan yang menggunakan baju maid, tapi saat membayangkan Hinata yang memakainya membuat Sasuke merubah pola pikirnya. Kalau saja dari awal pakaian itu kurang cocok dengan Hinata, Sasuke akan memesankan pakaian lain untuk Hinata, bukannya ingin mengerjai Hinata, tapi melihat sifat dan tingkah laku Hinata yang malu malu pasti membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk memakaiannya berbagai kostum.

Sasuke sudah berada di samping toko roti Fumiyo. Ia melihat Hinata dengan berbicara dengan seorang laki laki setengah paruh baya. Sasuke keluar dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia sempat kaget karena yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata adalah Jiraya, salah satu pimpinan industri porno terbesar di Jepang.

Sasuke memang mengenal Jiraya karena dulu sempat ditawari bekerja sama dalam bisnis oleh Jiraya, tapi Sasuke menolak keras tawaran tersebut. Dan sekarang laki laki bejat itu ada di depan Hinata, apa mau laki laki itu? Mengajak Hinata ke Industri yang tidak senonoh itu? Sasuke dengan cepat mengahampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata." Panggilan Sasuke dengan nada emosi tersebut membuat Jiraya juga ikut menoleh.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata tidak tahu mau bekata apa, pasti sekarang Sasuke sedang berfikiran yang aneh aneh terhadap Hinata.

"Ooooow, Haloo Tuan Muda Uchiha, kita bertemu kembali ya? Apa yang dilakukan orang sepertimu disini? Ah, kau ada urusan dengan nona ini ya?" Jiraya melirik ke arah Hinata dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke lagi"Tapi maaf ya, nona ini ada urusan denganku."

Sasuke merasa geram dengan tingkah Jiraya,"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Aku ada urusan dengan nona ini Tuan Muda Uchiha, ya kan nona?"

Hinata tambah bingung, ia tidak tahu harus apa dan bilang apa. Tapi, kalau ia tidak bisa mengatasi ini, ia akan malah akan merepotkan Sasuke. "U-uchiha-san, ma-maaf hari ini sa-saya akan datang telat," kata Hinata dengan penuh keberanian sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm, dengar Tuan Muda? Sepertinya disini tidak nyaman, mari kita pindah Hinata," Jiraya berjalan ke arah mobilnya, diikuti oleh Hinata.

Saat berjalan melewati Sasuke, Hinata meminta maaf sekali lagi, tapi Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan tatapan yang dingin ke arah Hinata. Hinata tahu akan jadi begitu, tapi ia akan menyelesaikan msalahnya sendiri.

Jiraya membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, Hinata juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan dipikirannya.

"Nona ini kubawa dulu Tuan Muda, jangan cemburu ya. Santai saja, aku tidak akan aneh aneh. Kau cukup belajar saja untuk tahu siapa dirimu," Jiraya menyalakan mobilnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata baru saja dibawa oleh orang lain yang merupakan pimpinan insudtri porno. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan fikirannya, ia harus tahu dulu apa yang dilakukan Hinata, tapi mengejarnya sekarang bukanlah sebuah langkah yang tepat karena Sasuke tidak tahu tujuan Hinata maupun Jiraya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko Fumiyo, mungkin rekan kerja atau Fumiyo tahu sesuatu.

000

Di dalam mobil, Hinata lebih memilih diam, meskipun ia sudah menguatkan tekatnya, tetap saja fikiran fikiran negative masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Jiraya sempat melirik ke arah Hinata, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasa canggung seperti ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"E-eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?"

"…." Hinata memilih untuk diam. Tapi dengan segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bu-bukankah Anda bilang akan datang kepada Saya 2 bulan lagi? Ke-kenapa Anda datang sekarang? Ma-maaf Sa-saya masih belum punya uang untuk membayar hutang keluarga Saya," Hinata langsung berbicara ke inti permasalahannya, membuat Jiraya sedikit mengangkat bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, kau memang berani Nona, tapi kita bahas ini dikantor saja. Untuk saat ini bagaimana jika kita membicarakan soal Uchiha Sasuke?" tawar Jiraya.

Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke juga terkena masalah, jadi ia hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Jiraya.

"Ooh begitu ya? Baiklah baiklah, mari kita bergegas ke kantor saja," Jiraya mulai menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang mulai berbicara, mereka semua lebih memilih diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor Jiraya. Bila membayangkan kantor Jiraya dipenuhi dengan gadis gadis berpakaian sexy dan senonoh, maka segera tepis pemikiran itu. Meskipun merupakan pemimpin dari industri porno, tapi tetap saja kantor pusat bukanlah tempat untuk seperti itu. Mereka harus berpakaian rapi, bersih dan tentunya sopan. Karena kantor ini bukanlah untuk membuah film, tapi digunakan sebagai rapat dan lain lain.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju kantor, saat berjalan, banyak para pekerja yang menyapa pemimpin mereka, dan ada juga yang heran kenapa ia membawa seorang gadis bersamanya. Beberapa dari mereka berfikiran mungkin pemipin mereka membutuhkan 'hiburan'.

000

Sasuke duduk di kursi di dalam toko roti Fumiyo, sambil menyantap roti yang ia beli dengan tenang, entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke tidak membeli roti selai anggur seperti biasanya.

Baru sebentar duduk ia sudah dihampiri oleh sang pemilik toko, Fumiyo.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san," sapa Fumiyo dengan ramah

"Hm"

"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" Fumiyo menunjuk kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Silahkan, itu kursimukan?"

"Haha Anda bisa saja. Ehm, ngomong ngomong kenapa hari ini Anda tidak membeli roti selai anggur seperti biasanya?"

"Sedang tidak ingin"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, saya sangat berterima kasih Anda datang kemari, jadi, apabila ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan, tanyakan saja," Fumiyo bukanlah wanita tua yang bodoh, mendengar cerita Hinata saat ia diintrogasi oleh Saya dan Nanase, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan pada Hinata.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Fumiyo, ia merasa fikirannya terbaca. Karena ada kesempatan, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Apa Hinata sering bertemu dengan laki laki paruh baya?"

"Hmm yaaah, kalau pelanggan tentu hampir setiap hari ada yang seperti itu," jawab Fumiyo dengan posisi berfikir.

"Berambut panjang berwarna putih?"

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak ada pelanggan seperti itu, kalau hanya rambut putih sih masih ada, tapi kalau panjang sepertinya tidak ada."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia memikirkan pertanyaan lain yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Jiraya.

"Apa sebelumnya Hinata pernah bekerja? Selain disini tentunya."

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi dilihat caranya bekerja sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya ia bekerja."

Ditengah tengah obrolan mereka berdua, tiba tiba Saya dan Nanase datang. Mereka juga ingin mengobrol dengan Uchiha Sasuke, jarang jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Haloo Fumiyo-san, sedang membicarakan apa nih? Sepertinya seru," sapa Saya.

"Hei, tidak sopan mengganggu pembicaraan orang lain," kata Nanase sambil menjitak kepala Saya.

"Ah, kau sendiri juga ingin tahu kan? " sembur Saya sambil memengangi kepalanya yang baru terkena jitakan.

"Hmm kalian sering ngobrol dengan Hinata kan? Ya, baiklah, apa kalian tahu kalau sebelumnya Hinata pernah bekerja?" Tanya Fumiyo.

Saya dan Nanase tampak heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fumiyo.

"Seingatku Hinata-chan tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu, ya kan Saya?"

"Ya, seingatku juga begitu."

Sasuke memperhatikan Saya dan Nanase. Mereka berdua yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Sasuke tentu saja agak gugup. Hey, wanita manapun akan tunduk pada tatapan matanya itu.

"Lalu kenapa di statusnya yang masih SMA Hinata harus bekerja?" pertanyaan tersebut memang pantas dipertanyakan.

"Mungkin karena ingin menambah uang jajan," jawab Fumiyo sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Tidak Fumiyo-san, kalau tidak salah dulu Hinata pernah bercerita kalau keluarganya terlilit hutang, tapi dia tidak menceritakannya lebih detail," jawab Saya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah! Aku juga ingat itu, kasihan sekali Hinata-chan, dan kau! Bisa kau ubah ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu?" Nanase menunjuk ke arah Saya.

"Hey, aku berusaha berekspresi sedih disini, jangan kacaukan suasana,"

"Wah, begitu ya? Aku sendiri malah tidak tahu. Memang ada apa dengan Hinata, Uchiha-san?" Fumiyo, Saya dan Nanase langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke daim dengan berbagai fikiran di otaknya, Hutang? Kalau memang begitu maka semuanya jelas kenapa Hinata dibawa oleh Jiraya, tapi kenapa harus Jiraya? tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka ber 3 dengan ekspresi yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tampak buru buru sekali," ucap Saya.

"Anda tahu sesuatu Fumiyo-san?" Tanya Nanase dengan nada penuh penasaran.

Fumiyo pun sepertinya tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. "Fufufu, sepertinya akan ada kejadian yang menarik hari ini."

"Eh?" Saya dan Nanase hanya hanya bengong karena tidak tahu apa apa.

000

Hinata sudah berada di dalam kantor milik Jiraya, lebih tepatnya sekarang ia berada di dalam ruangan Jiraya. Ruangan yang luas, bahkan lebih luas dari rumah Hinata, tapi tampak kosong karena hanya ada sedikit perabot saja.

"Nah Hinata mari kita membahas soal hutang keluargamu," kata Jiraya sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Bu-bukankah tadi sudah sa-saya katakan, kalau sa-saya masih belum memiliki uang? La-lagi pula ini bukan sesuia perjanjian kita kan?" Hinata sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Aku sedikit berubah fikiran, hutang yang ditinggalkan Ayahmu tidaklah sedikit Nona, dan itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu," Jiraya menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dengan santai.

Hinata nyaris tidak bisa menahan emosinya, "Sa-saya akan berusaha untuk melunasinya."

"Jangan bercanda Nona, hutang ini sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang kalian bahkan tidak bisa membayar setengah dari hutang yang ada."

Hinata membungku,"Tolong beri sa-saya dan ibu saya kesempatan lagi, sa-saya mohon."

Jiraya kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Baiklah Nona, kau kuberi kesempatan sampai-,"

*Braaaak*

Belum sempat Jiraya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan Jiraya terbuka secara paksa, dan keluar 2 orang yang jatuh bersamaan saat pintu terbuka. Lalu terlihat seseorang yang Hinata dan Jiraya sangat mengenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke masuk dengan santai sambil menenteng koper putih yang entah apa isinya.

Hinata dan Jiraya tampak kaget, terutama Hinata, ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyusulnya. Dan Jiraya dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya dengan ekspresi yang sudah tidak terkejut lagi, malah terlihat ia sedang tersenyum.

"U-uchiha-san, a-apa ya-yang anda lakukan disini?" Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jiraya-sama, maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menahannya," Kata salah satu orang yang jatuh.

"Tidak apa apa, kalian keluar saja."

"Baik Jiraya-sama. Hey ayo," kata orang tersebut ke temannya yang memiliki nasib lebih parah dari dirinya. Ia sepertinya nyaris tidak bisa berdiri.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Jiraya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata.

Jiraya dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama masih terlihat santai dengan rokonya, sementara Sasuke sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya, tangannya tampak sudah siap untuk memukul Jiraya kapan pun.

"Wah, berani sekali kau datang ke kantor orang lain dengan membawa keributan, apa kau tidak takut terhadap reputasi perusahaanmu Tuan Muda U-Chi-Ha?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku datang kemari untuk mengambilnya," Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, bisa bisa Sasuke terkena masalah besar.

"Sayang sekali Uchiha, tapi urusanku dengan Hinata masih belum selesai."

"Ini akan menyelesaikan semua urusannya, jika masih kurang hubungi aku, aku akan membawakan yang lebih," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata yang tampak bingung

Sasuke menyerahkan koper tersebut pada Jiraya, Jiraya mengambilnya dengan tenang. Setelah menyerahkan koper tersebut, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata, dan menariknya secara paksa.

"Ayo" Sasuke menyeret Hinata ke luar pintu.

"E-eh? Ta-ta-tapi—"

"Jangan banyak membantah, kau sudah tidak punya urusan apa apa dengannya," Sasuke sudah berada di pintu.

Jiraya membuka koper yang diserahkan Sasuke, setelah melihat isi koper tersebut dia tersenyum. _"seperi yang kuduga"_.

*Blam*

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Jiraya dengan setumpuk uang dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau menikmati pertunjukannya, Orochimaru?" Jiraya berkata pada seseorang di ruangan tersebut.

Tadinya hanya ada Jiraya, tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, ada satu orang yang hawa keberadaannya nyaris tidak bisa dirasakan. Dan orang itu sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah Jiraya.

"Khu khu khu, jadi dia adik Itachi ya? Agak mengecewakan karena ia tidak bisa melihatku di ruangan ini," Kata Orochimaru sambil mengambil rokok dimeja Jiraya, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya.

"Tapi dia sudah cukup hebat karena bisa mengalahkan anak buah yang sudah kusiapkan di depan pintu untuk berjaga jaga, bahkan dia mengalahkannya tanpa terluka, ilmu beladirinya memang sudah hebat," Jiraya meletakkan koper tersebut di bawah mejanya.

"Untuk jaga jaga? Bukankah kau memang sudah menyiapkannya?" tebak Orochimaru dengan nada yang sedikit aneh.

"Hahahaha kau tahu saja, kupikir ini akan sangat menarik," Jiraya berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang ke arah luar.

"Kenapa kau terburu buru Jiraya? tidak seperti dirimu saja" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada serius.

"Hm? Aku mendapat info dari para pelanggan, kalau katanya ada organisasi kriminal yang akan bergerak di Jepang."

"Wah wah, sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa mendirikan industri ini. Jadi, kali ini siapa yang mereka incar?"

"Sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hisako."

Orochimaru sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Bukankah beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka sudah tidak mengincar itu lagi?"

"Iya, itu memang benar. Tapi, dulu mereka berhasil dikelabui oleh Hyuuga Hiashi dan Uchiha Fugaku, dan sekarang mereka akan kembali lagi,"

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin repot repot dan melibatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa apa?"

"Yaah bisa dibilang seperti itu. Uchiha Fugaku sekarang masih berada di luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan konflik lain, dan dia menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya pada Itachi, tapi karena Itachi juga sedang ada masalah lain, jadi dia menyuruh Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa apa untuk datang ke Jepang dengan alasan perusahaan beberapa bulan yang lalu," Jiraya menghisap rokoknya, dan berhenti sejenak. Lalu melanjutkannya lagi

"Aku diberi kepercayaan oleh Itachi untuk membimbing Sasuke, awalnya kupikir akan susah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka sudah dekat, bahkan sepertinya Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata," Jiraya melirik ke arah koper yang ia letakkan di bawah meja.

"Pasti merepotkan harus menjaga 3 orang sekaligus, kau terlalu baik Jiraya. Kalau dulu kau tidak menerima permintaan Hiashi, mungkin sekarang kau sudah hidup santai," Sindir Orochimaru.

"Hey aku tidak akan tega menterlantarkan mereka berdua begitu saja. Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau mereka bergerak di Jepang, bisa saja kau akan terlibat."

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat perkembangan Uchiha Sasuke setelah ini," Orochimaru ampak tersenyum licik.

"Yah terserah kau saja, tapi mereka bukan lawan sembarangan," Jiraya berbicara dengan nada serius.

Orochimaru diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Pasti menarik, keluarga Uchiha melawan kriminal yang paling terkenal di dunia bawah tanah, Akatsuki."

Bersambung

* * *

Maaf semuanya, saya baru bisa update cerita, sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Hinatanya terlalu gagap ya? Saya sendiri juga capek kalau nulis dialognya Hinata, terima kasih atas sarannya, untuk chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan saya kurangi, tapi sifat Hinata disini tetap Pemalu

terimakasih kepada SasuHina69, Jojo Ayuni, dan NurmalaPrieska, Ana, HITTER, Kawaii Uchiga, Nana Chan, SolirishDikara, Miyuchin2307,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Ozel-Hime, Melisa6601, hana, taomio, keyko keinarra minami, yui dan para pembaca lainnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sebuah mobil Hitam berhenti di samping rumah sederhana, lalu keluar laki laki dan perempuan dari mobil tersebut.

Saat keluar dari mobil, dengan cepat wanita tersebut membuka pintu rumah, dan siap menyambut laki laki tersebut. Seperti pemandangang sebuah pembantu yang menyambut kedatangan majikannya.

"Si-silahkan masuk U-Uchiha-san," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata, lalu berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya.

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu," kata Sasuke.

"Ba-baik," sesaat setelah Sasuke masuk, Hinata juga ikut masuk.

Rumah tersebut sudah layak disebut tempat tinggal sejak Hinata bekerja 2 hari di sana, tidak ada lagi sampah berceceran, pakaian yang bertebaran dimana mana dan buku yang berserakan.

Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, dan berganti pakaian. Sementara Sasuke, seperti biasa, ia berbaring di lantai sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dengan ekspresi kesal, Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya lagi.

Hinata sudah selesai berganti pakaian, ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan melakukan pekerjaannya, kali ini ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, dan terkesan tergesa gesa.

Sasuke hanya melihat pekerjaan Hinata yang terkesan overdosis itu, meskipun memang benar hasilnya sangat bagus dan rapi, tapi Hinata terlihat terlalu berlebihan dalam bekerja, dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, " Hinata—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kaliatnya, Hinata sudah menyela terlebih dahulu., "Sa-saya akan membersihkan halam de-depan," Hinata langsung keluar dari rumah. Sasuke benar benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke luar rumah, mencoba membuat Hinata beristirahat, "Hinata bisa kau—" dan lagi lagi perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh Hinata, "Sa-saya juga akan memberishkan halaman belakang, U-Uchihan istirarat saja."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung kembali ke dalam rumah, dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbaring dengan tenang, hanya saja, pemandangan bagian dalam rumah tersebut kembali seperti saat Hinata baru datang. Sampah, baju, buku yang berserakan, hanya tidak separah dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung memberishkan semua itu, tapi tiba tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan pandangannya mulai terlihat buram, dan yang lebih parah, tubuhnya seperti akan jatuh, dan pandangan yang tadinya burampun berubah gelap dan semakin gelap. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak goyah, sampai akhirnya uluran tangan seseorang menangkapnya dan menariknya dalam sebuah pangkuan. _"Sasuke,"_ itulah yang ada difikiran Hinata.

Sasuke menarik paksa tubuh Hinata yang nyaris jatuh itu ke dalam pangkuannya, ia dapat melihat wajah penuh lelah itu. Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata dengan pelan, ia tahu Hinata masih dalam keadaan sadar dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"U-Uchiha-san-" Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi sayang, tenaganya seperti menghilang entah kemana, ia hanya bisa diam saat tangan Sasuke menahan dan mengelus kepalanya, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa nyaman.

"Diamlah," Sasuke masih mengelus kepala Hinata. Sasuke sendiri sepertinya menikmati momen ini. Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata, sepertinya ia sudah lebih tenang, meskipun masih terlihat lelah. Hinata mengangkat bibirnya.

"Hosh hosh….Ma-maafkan saya, telah ba-banyak merepotkan Uchiha-san….hosh…. Sa-saya pasti akan mengembalikan uang yang telah Anda gunakan untuk melunasi hutang ke-keluarga saya," Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar perkataan Hinata, uang yang ia bayarkan ke Jiraya memang tidak sedikit, tapi baginya itu tidak masalah, ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. "Sudah kubilang, diamlah."

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata sudah lebih tenang, dan saat Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata, ternyata ia sudah tidur dengan lelap dipangkuan Sasuke. Melihat wajah Hinata yang tertidur lelap, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

000

Hinata mencoba membuka kelopka matanya, tubuhnya masih terasa berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan, "Ehrnnn" tanpa sadar Hinata sedikit mengerang. Kali ini ia merasa sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, dan refleks saja Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke belekang.

Hinata kaget karena yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah Sasuke yang tertidur, dan terlebih lagi, jarak diantara mereka tidak lebih dari 10cm, tentu saja itu membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati. Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, meskipun pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, ia berusaha bergerak dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, Hinata mencoba membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sasuke, tapi tiba tiba Hinata mendengar suara berat Sasuke, "Bisa kau diam huh?," Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal, ia lalu memendamkan kepalanya ke rambut panjang Hinata. Kelakuan Sasuke langsung disambut refleks kuat Hinata, dengan satu hentakan Hinata berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke, tentunya disertai dengan teriakan kecil Hinata.

Sasuke mendesah saat Hinata menolak tindakannya, "cih," ia lalu bangun dari tidurnya, dan duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah panik Hinata, sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, menginggalkan Hinata yang masih mencoba menata batinnya.

Hinata melihat jam di rumah Sasuke, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Hinata tambah panik, seharusnya ia sekarang ada di toko roti untuk membantu membuat roti bersama Fumiyo dan rekan kerja yang lain, ia menjadi merasa tidak enak. Ia mondar mandir di dalam rumah Sasuke, bingung harus berbuat apa, ia ingin ganti baju tapi kamar mandi digunakan Sasuke yang sekarang masih terdengar suara percikan air, ia mau memanggil Sasuke tapi tidak enak karena takut menganggu. Dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sasuke keluar.

Sepertinya keberuntungan menghampiri Hinata, belum lama ia mondar mandir, Sasuke sudah keluar dalam keadaan fresh, sepertinya ia hanya mencuci mukanya saja. Sasuke mengambil bajunya yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan, tempat dimana Hinata berharap tidak menemukan benda sacral saat membersihkan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil baju dan mencopot bajunya dan membuangnya sembarangan, lalu memakai baju yang baru saja ia ambil.

Entah ini momen yang patut dinikmati atau dikasihani, secara tidak langsung, muka Hinata sempat memerah saat melihat Sasuke mencopot bajunya, tapi seketika berubah saat melihat tindakan Sasuke yang selanjutnya, membuang pakaiannya secara sembarangan. Hinata yang merasa dirinya harus menjadi pembantu yang baik, langsung mengambil baju Sasuke yang baru saja dibuang.

"Cepat ganti baju, akan aku antar kau ke tempatmu bekerja," Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, dan keluar begitu saja. Hinata tidak kaget lagi dengan tindakan/perkataan Sasuke yang tiba tiba, entah kenapa ia merasa mendapat pencerahan. Hinata langsung ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya secepat kilat.

Baru beberapa menit, Hinata sudah keluar dengan pakain biasa, celana longgar panjang dan baju lengan panjang. Dan di depan rumah, Sasuke sudah siap dengan mobilnya, Hinata membuka pintu belakang dan akan masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi terhenti karena perkataan Sasuke,"Duduk di depan," dan dengan canggihnya, tiba tiba pintu belakang yang dibuka Hinata secara langsung tertutup, membuat Hinata melongo untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuka pintu depan, dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk disamping Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa mereka hanya diam. Sebenanya Hinata ingin berbicara tentang kejadian tadi siang, tapi saat ingin membuka mulut, secara ajaib Sasuke seperti bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata, "Masalah tadi siang tidak usah kau fikirkan, aku bisa mengatasinya.", dan saat Hinata ingin membantah masalah tersebut akan memberi masalah pada perusahaan Sasuke, Sasuke lagi lagi bisa menebaknya, "Aku bisa membungkam mulut orang itu, jangan khawatir,", nyaris saja Hinata bertanya, "Uchiha-san peramal ya?", tapi tentu saja ia tidak punya keberanian yang cukup. Dan berakhirlah percakapan yang bisa dibilang bukan percakapan itu.

000

Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di toko roti Fumiyo dengan cepat, sangat cepat malah. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas kewajaran. Jantung Hinata nyaris copot saat berada di dalam mobil.

"Terimakasih U-Uchiha-san….hosh…hosh…." Hinata keluar dari mobil dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, sangat memprihatinkan.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat biasa biasa saja, ia langsung masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ngos ngosan.

Hinata memperhatikan bagaimana laki laki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, merasa dirinya sudah agak tenang, dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul, Hinata melangkah ke arah mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin langsung tancap gas, menunda niatnya tersebut karena melihat Hinata menghampirinya.

Sesampainya di samping mobil Sasuke, Hinata sedikit membungkukkan dirinya, dan bersikap layaknya maid.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-sama"

Ekspresi Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, tapi baru beberapa detik, ekspresinya kembali lagi, dasar muka datar. Sambal sedikit tersenyum Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kalimat khasnya "Hn." Dan langsung tancap gas.

Hinata masih dalam posisi yang sama selama beberpa detik, detik beriktnya, detik berikutnya sampai menit berikutnya, sampai akhirnya….

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh apa yang tadi kulakukan? Bodoh bodoh, memalukan sekali,"_

Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil meremas remas kepalanya, lalu tengok kanan tengok kiri, berharap tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan barusan, dan syukurlah, sepetinya tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Hinata langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam toko lewat pintu belakang. Karena pintunya terkunci, Hinata mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Fumiyo, agar ia bisa masuk.

*tok tok tok* "Fu-Fumiyo-san, boleh saya masuk?"

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari Fumiyo.

"Sebentar Hinata."

"I-iya," Lalu pintu terbuka, terlihat Fumiyo yang menggunakan celemek dan kaos tangan yang penuh dengan tepung. "Masuklah Hinata,"

"I-iya, permisi," Sesaat setelah Hinata masuk, Saya dan Nanase, berdiri di hadapan Hinata, sambil memposisikan diri layaknya pelayan, lalu hal yang ditakutkan HInata terjadi.

"Selamat malam Hinata-sama," kata Nanase dan Saya serentak

Sepertinya pekerjaan Hinata pada malam ini akan dihiasi dengan canda tawa yang tentunya mengarah ke Hinata sebagai targetnya. Dan tentunya Hinata hanya bisa menahan malu yang luar biasa, _"Tuhan, tolong hambamu iniiiiii!"_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

000

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Hinata bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Hinata sudah tahu beberapa kebiasaan Sasuke yang entah baik atau buruk itu. Dan tentunya itu berdampak pada pekerjaan Hinata di toko Roti Fumiyo juga, Hinata yang biasanya siang sudah berjaga ditoko, tapi karena paksaan Sasuke, Hinata jadi sering telat. Untung saja Fumiyo memakluminya, tapi entah kenapa saat mengantar Hinata pulang ke toko roti itu pada malam hari, Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah telat.

Beberapa kebiasaan yang menjengkelkan dari Sasuke adalah, kelalaiannya dalam hal kerapian dan kebersihan. Saat pagi Sasuke menjemput Hinata di Toko Roti Fumiyo, dan sesampainya Hinata di rumah Sasuke, hal yang dilihat Hinata selalu sama, pakaian dan juga sampah yang bertebaran dimana mana, Hinata sempat bertanya tanya, apakah Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kebersihan rumahnya?

Hari ini, entah ada angin apa, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat, dalam hati tentu saja Hinata bersyukur karena tidak berurusan dengan monster sampah di rumah Sasuke, tapi kekhawatiran Hinata adalah kemana ia dibawa pergi. Menanyakannya kepada Sasuke adalah hal yang percuma, saat ditanya biasanya dia hanya diam, atau hanya mengucapkan kata seadanya saja.

Mobil hitam nan mewah terparkir di sebuah pinggiran kota yang agak sepi. Disana terlihat seperti desa yang kumuh, hanya saja ada beberapa gedung tua yang menjulang tinggi, Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari mobil, dan saat itu juga Hinata baru sadar kalau tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah tempat Hinata bermain waktu kecil. Hinata merasa memorinya terulang kembali, ia bisa melihat beberapa tempat yang biasanya dijadikan tempat bermain bersama teman masa kecilnya, seperti ayunan dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja sekarang terlihat lebih sepi, dan lebih kotor dibandingkan dengan dulu.

Sasuke menghadap ke arah Hinata, "Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara agak pelan.

"Emm, Seingat Sa-saya ini adalah tempat bermain saya dan te-teman teman saya waktu kecil," kata Hinata dengan agak menunduk, meski sudah sering bertemu sifat malu malu Hinata tetap tidak berkurang 1% pun.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah bangku di samping lampu jalanan, "Kau tahu? Dulu ada anak kecil yang sangat membenci dunianya sampai berharap ingin mati, lalu muncul malaikat yang memberikan sepotong roti buatannya sambil tersenyum, semenjak itu, anak tersebut selalu berharap bisa merasakan roti buatan malaikat tersebut dan melihat senyumnya lagi." Cerita singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata melongo seketika, jujur saja, baru kali ini Hinata mendengar Sasuke bercerita panjangxlebar, dan lagi, ceritanya seperti cerita fiksi pula.

Hinata hanya bias mengangguk saja, "O-oh, kuharap anak itu bisa bertemu lagi dengan malaikatnya."

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu menghela nafasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Hinata sempat mengikuti Sasuke, tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya mengambil sebuah kantong plastic yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata. Dan seperti yang Hinata duga, kantong plastik itu berisi roti dari took tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah bangku yang tadi, lalu duduk. Sasuke member isyarat kepada Hinata untuk ikut duduk. Meskipun Hinata agak gugup, tapi akhirnya ia ikut duduk disana, sambil memakan roti buatannya sendiri, sambil melihat beberapa anak berlarian di sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata dari salah satu gedung tua yang agak jauh dari mereka muncul dua bayangan yang sepertinya sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Payah sekali sih, hanya karena berduaan dengan gadis manis saja, langsung mengurangi kewaspadaannya," kata seorang dari dalam gedung tersebut kepada salah seorang di sana.

"Bisa kau maklumi Kisame? Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, tempat dan seseorang yang bersamanya sekarang memegang peran penting dalam hidupnya." Kata seorang disana yang sepertinya sibuk merobek tenggorakan seseorang.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, di dalam gedung itu ternyata tidak hanya ada dua orang tersebut, tapi juga beberapa orang yang mungkin sudah 'tidak bernyawa' dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua saja.

Orang yang dipanggil Kisame hanya mendecih saja, "Tidakkah kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu, Itachi?"

"Tidak juga, lagi pula aku yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan mengutuk dan membenciku karena telah membunuh Ayah orang yang dia cintai sekarang ini," Itachi keluar dari balik kegelapan, mata merah khas keluarga Uchiha saat kehilangan 'perasaan'nya muncul dari balik bayangan tersebut.

Bersambung

 _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Saya sangat meminta maaf kepada kalian yang menanti nantikan kelanjutan cerita ini*PD banget ya* tapi malah nggak update, bahkan nyaris 1 tahun lebih. Saya tidak akan banyak alasan kenapa saya telat banget nulis ceritanya, karena apa? Karena saya menyadari beberapa hal yang kurang dari cerita ini, makanya saya berfikir keras*Cieee* untuk menutupi beberapa bagian yang menurut saya kurang. Selain itu saya juga menulis cerita lain selain cerita ini*Nggak merasa diPHPkan?* hanya saja tidak saya upload di Fanfiction ini, dan yang paling parah adalah, saya tidak bisa buka FF lewat laptop jika menggunakan hotspot HP karena diblokir, jadi mau nggak mau harus cari wifi. Intinya saya sangat meminta maaf kepada kalian yang menanti kelanjutan cerita ini, dan untuk selanjutnya akan saya usahakan update lagi, meskipun tidak secepat sebelumnya. Sekian, dan terimakasih banyak_


End file.
